Home Again Chapter 7
by PiperG
Summary: Another addition to the Home Again series. Please read and review. No beta. I love my goofs!


* * *

Home Again Chapter 7

A/N --- This is some more fluff to start off the new year right. Please read and review. I promise to send you a cookie if you review.

Disclaimer---I don't own a darn thing, except many CSI DVD's, the games, T-shirts, and too many other things to list. Hey, maybe I DO own CSI!!!! I better get in touch with Jorja!

* * *

After all of their guests left, Grissom was too happy to settle down for the night. Sara was thrilled to see him so excited about the baby. They talked about how they were going to change things in their life, how they would start a savings account for the baby the following week, how they would remodel the "office" into a room for a baby. They talked and talked until Sara fell asleep on the couch.

Grissom smiled at her, she had brought so much joy into his life since he pulled his head out of the microscope and told her how he felt. He had loved her for so long, and now this wonderful surprise was more than he had ever hoped for. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. She sighed when he covered her with the blanket and was deep asleep in seconds. He was still so excited that he couldn't sleep. He went into the office and turned on the computer. He searched several websites that catered to babies and bookmarked several things that he wanted Sara to see.

Sara woke him up the next morning.

"Gil, Gil……GIL!!!!!"

"Huh? What's the matter honey?"

" I am so sick to my stomach. I can't move". Sara groaned.

"Do you need me to help you to the bathroom?" he was concerned.

"No, I need crackers and a 7 Up, I can't move. Do you mind ?" Sara asked

"Sure honey, I don't mind at all. Just lay back and I'll go get -----"

He was interrupted by Sara vomiting . Luckily, she was able to turn toward the side of the bed rather than HIS side of the bed before it happened.

"Oh, honey, it's ok. Let me walk you to the toilet and then I'll clean this up. Don't worry, it's ok"

"I'm sorry, it happened so fast." She was almost in tears.

An hour later, he had helped Sara shower, throw up again, and had the bedroom clean. He helped her to the den and got her settled on the couch. Grissom brought her some 7 Up and crackers and made himself a bowl of cornflakes.

Sara slept for a while on the couch and he went in the office and called Catherine.

"Willows"

"Hey Cath? Did you have morning sickness with Lyndsey?" Grissom asked

"Well, hello to you too, Yes, I did. It started right after my Mother asked me if I had been sick yet. I thought she was evil after that." She answered.

"Sara is very sick this morning. I haven't noticed anything since she came home, but this morning, she couldn't even get out of bed. " He was worried.

"It's normal, Gil, she'll be fine. My doctor told me that it's a sign of a healthy baby . Just keep her in

7 Up and crackers and it'll be ok." Catherine said.

"How long does this last? "Grissom wondered.

"A couple of months usually, some women are sick as dogs the whole time. "

Grissom hung up and went to check on his wife. He found her in the kitchen eating toast.

"Hi honey, what are ya doing?"

"I was just talking to Cath, are you ok?" Grissom asked.

"I feel fine, just hungry. I fed Hank, but I didn't let him out yet."

Grissom let Hank out and went to shower.

He was just lathering up when the shower door opened and Sara entered and kissed him hard. She grabbed his nice ass and squeezed it. He was thrilled at this development and kissed her neck and then her lips. They stayed in the shower until there was no hot water and made their way to the bed. They made love for over an hour and then Sara laughed.

"I am so happy, honey. I really am."

"Me too. When do we see the doctor? " Grissom asked

"Next week. I am so excited. I think we are due in July or early August. Can't wait to find out exactly." Sara said.

"I asked Catherine about morning sickness, she said it probably won't last long. I just wish didn't have to be sick. " Grissom rubbed her back.

"I am fine. I have only been sick one other time. When I was at my brother's, I was sick. That is when I decided to take the test. "

They stayed in bed and talked and laughed and slept. Each dreaming of the baby to come.

* * *

A/N---I got morning sickness with my last baby right after my grandmother asked me if I had gotten sick yet. I was sick the whole damned time. Let's hope Sara isn't that unlucky.

Hope you liked this bit of fluff. Please, pretty please, read and review. I will answer you and I will bring cookies!!!


End file.
